Quanto nos pesa a alma?
by britovitor1
Summary: Uma história que nos faz reflectir


**Quanto nos pesa a alma?...**  
_  
__H__oje acordei e estava vazio. Tentei, por momentos, percorrer o meu interior, mas nada encontrava.  
__ Esforcei-me por recordar graça de uma memória feliz, mas nada... Branco foi tudo o que vi._  
_  
(...)_

Em tempos acordei e estava cheio. Cheio de tudo e de todos, farto de amor e melodias, prosas e poemas.  
Arrisquei tudo, seduzi todos. A minha vida era perfeita... Pelos menos era o que pensava. A minha alma estava nutrida, não precisava de mais nada.  
Os dias eram círculos, limitava-me aos círculos. _Ainda hoje percorro a rotunda da minha vida_. Pisava e desrespeitava as linhas circulares bem assentes no chão. A minha existência abraçava as festas, o álcool, o prazer momentâneo, o amor, as almas cariciadas por um beijo.  
Era _Deus_, calculava eu. Cálculos bem equacionados por um louco como eu. Todos os dias eram diferentes das noites. Durante a lua posta, enquanto a escuridão cobria o globo, era outro um pouco alterado. Era um _morcego_: de noite mostrava quem realmente era, enquanto que de dia tentava adormecer a minha verdadeira essência, no entanto não a todo o custo, não a conseguia esconder.  
Poderia demorar anos a descrever o meu negrume, a minha mágoa, a dimensão da minha tristeza. Não sei, realmente não sei o que fiz. No que me tornei. No que me converti. Pondo de parte os rodeios, mas recorrendo às perífrases, deixo aqui o meu testemunho.  
Fui convidado a participar numa das _reuniões_ organizadas num club nocturno local. "Vai ser _interessante_, se é que me percebes!" não, não percebia na altura, presumia – essa é a palavra certa. Deixava-me levar sempre. Era tão incapaz, por outro lado, tão influente. A minha fama recheava o ar. Todos, literalmente, me eram súbitos. A minha vontade era ordem, mas até quando durava o meu reinado? Hoje sei a resposta. Prometi a mim próprio deixar-me desta vida, mas com que fim? Tinha amigos, sucesso escolar, era bonito, amado, correspondido, afundava-me em luxos e glória. Apenas me faltavam um par de asas e voar, dizia eu para mim em tom de troça. Era perfeito e assumia.  
Uma semana passara e como sempre o fizera, escapava às escondidas para mais uma noite dionisíaca, mas não se enganem - a _reunião_ não era naquele dia.  
Não tinha que esperar nas longas fileiras, nem mesmo de mostrar identificação. Todos da elite sabiam o meu nome. "Entra _irmão_". Entrei. Em meu torno encontravam-se somente faces familiares que para mim estavam completamente gastas, no entanto eu era cínico e mantinha o diálogo vivo por conveniência. Não era difícil, eu era muito bom actor, aliás, toda a minha vida foi uma autêntica peça de teatro, ou um daqueles romances que todos gostam de ler.  
O som fazia vibrar todos os vultos que me rodeavam, narcotizando as mentes, alimentando o espírito. Uma ou duas criaturas dirigiam-se até mim. Primeiro era agarrado, depois beijado. Era levado na envolvência até que os nossos corpos se entrelaçassem num só nó. Eram-me oferecidas drogas de todo o tipo - aceitava. O meu corpo estava, com certeza, embuchado de mim. Era sempre assim, infelizmente, não contra minha vontade na altura, mas contra a minha vontade agora. Voltei para casa às sete da manhã, enquanto todos ainda dormiam. Aos poucos e poucos ia escrevendo a minha própria história de terror. Não me faltava imaginação: não precisava de psicopatas nem de espíritos de outro mundo, apenas eu.  
Os dias passavam e, de modo notável, os resultados escolares permaneciam sempre iguais. Todos me perguntavam "_Como consegues?_" eu realmente não sabia, mas não me interessava muito. A matéria que estudava era outra totalmente diferente.  
Nem sempre fui assim. Há relativamente pouco tempo era um rapazinho simpático e pequenino. "Que _adorável_!" me diziam. Não era materialista, nem egocêntrico. Andava de baloiço com a minha mãe aos fins-de-semana e corria radiante pelos corredores lá de casa. Sinto saudades dos velhos tempos. Os meses correram e o destino funesto caiu sobre a minha família: a minha mãe faleceu devido ao cancro que tinha no pulmão e o meu pai suicidou-se com o choque. Foram longos anos de depressão para mim e para a minha irmã, que após a morte dos nossos pais, acabamos por ser separados. Eu fui viver com os meus tios para Lisboa e ela para outro lugar remoto de Portugal que não me chegaram a dizer na altura. Praticamente, era-me dada toda a liberdade do mundo. Os meus tios e minha prima nunca estavam em casa. Fazia a minha própria comida, lavava a minha roupa, enfim, tomava conta de mim. Nos meus tempos livres costumava _escrever_ histórias fantásticas. Escrevia romances, mitos, poemas, abraçava a caneta e era difícil despegar-me. As folhas cobertas de tinta azul e os meus personagens eram a minha única companhia.  
Quando finalmente alcancei o secundário, foram várias as mudanças que me sucederam. Tudo em mim se transformou. A princípio estava nervoso, ninguém me conhecia. Assentava-me e aconchegava-me fechado em mim no canto da sala para que ninguém notasse a minha presença. Mergulhava a minha mente nos livros e nada me distraía.  
Foi na aula de _Matemática_, a disciplina predileta, que conheci uma rapariga bem-parecida. Nesse momento a minha vida começou a encovar-se.  
A rapariga que a princípio parecia ser simpática mostrou ser bastante peculiar. Sempre extravagante, indisciplinada, indócil, o que por alguns dias me surpreendeu, mas que com o tempo me fui acostumando. A minha personalidade havera-se permutado. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, mas soube tão bem. Era _livre_, julgava eu. Passado pouco tempo, já era conhecido em todas as escolas e todos falavam de mim. Os meus tios pagavam-me tudo o que queria para compensar as horas que me deixavam sozinho. Roupas de marca, saídas à noite e magnificência foi só o começo da criação do monstro em que me tornei. Queimei todas as recordações dos meus pais e mandei fora a roupa juntamente com todas as histórias que tinha criado. O rapazinho feiticeiro, o aventureiro, as rimas e os ditongos encontravam-se agora no entulho. Não sentia falta das minhas criações, aliás, tinha vergonha. Ninguém as poderia descobrir – seria alvo de chacota de certeza.  
Pouco tempo depois, a minha irmã veio visitar-me juntamente com os meus avós paternos. Estavam a viver em Reguengos de Monsaraz. A menina era bonita e loira como eu, no entanto não a sentia tão próxima. Sabia certamente que era a minha irmã, mas não era o mesmo. Pela hora do jantar voltaram para Évora.  
Lembro-me que numa noite, enquanto ninguém estava em casa, convidei quase todos do secundário para uma festa. A rapariga que conheci na aula de Matemática veio também. Levei-a para o quarto e tranquei-me lá dentro. "O que estás a _fazer_?" perguntou ela, enquanto eu beijava suavemente o seu pescoço. Olhamo-nos os dois. Fechei os olhos e foi aí que aconteceu. Não a amava nem sentia culpa, apenas queria experimentar, já estava na altura. Consegui ser muito insensível. Quando saímos do quarto não estava quase ninguém na festa. Comecei a arrumar tudo para que os meus tios não desconfiassem.  
Vivia completamente cego. Realmente via, mas não via.  
Sexta chegara, era o dia da _reunião. _Os meus amigos apanharam-me à porta de minha casa e fomos todos juntos para o club nocturno. Pela primeira vez depois de ter mudado, senti-me estranho, como se tivesse uma bola de bowling na barriga fazendo peso. Previa algo, não sabia bem o que era. Tentei ignorar.  
A música, as pessoas, as luzes e as drogas funcionaram como narcotizantes. Bebi vários copos. Eram-me oferecidos de graça, porquê ignorar? _Shots_ e _Martinis_ foram só algumas das bebidas que ingeri em excesso. Quando comecei a desordenar os conceitos concretos do mundo racional decidi parar. Uma rapariga aproximou-se de mim, de botas altas e o _top_ completamente decotado. Não lhe vi bem a cara, pareceu-me bonita e também me agradou a sua voz. Sussurrou-me ao ouvido e embora não tenha ouvido nada, decidi assentir com a cabeça. Ninguém no seu perfeito ou imperfeito juízo rejeitaria a companhia de uma bela jovem. A moça puxou-me o braço e foi aí que comecei a reparar nos seus traços e curvas notavelmente bem definidos.  
Embatia contra os dançarinos amadores que se encontravam anestesiados pelo ritmo. O som abafado desvanecia-se à medida que era arrastado pela _pequena_. Encostou-me a uma parede da casa-de-banho e docemente _iniciou o fim da minha vida_. Iniciar o fim... Estranho, não?  
Fui encontrado caído no chão por um dos meus amigos que me esbofeteou de imediato. "Estás _bem_?". Levou-me para sua casa. Quando, após cem anos de sono, abri os olhos tinha todos os meus _amigos_ à minha volta "Que _aconteceu_?", "Que se _passou_?", mas eu não sabia... Não me lembrava. De todas as vezes que me tentava recordar de algo, nada me ocorria. Era como tentar lembrar-me de alguma coisa que nunca aconteceu, só imaginando ou sonhando.  
Sentia-me sujo, impuro, contaminado. Não fui logo para casa. Passei por um parque primeiro. Admirava a alegria das criaturas. Tanta felicidade, tanto amor. E eu? Não era digno de ser amado. Sempre (_com esperança_) disse que um dia encontraria realmente o amor da minha vida. Esse dia nunca chegou.  
Algum tempo depois decidi examinar-me através de uma introspecção. Podia ter sido contagiado com o vírus da Sida "_Não, não penses nisso_".  
Nesse dia cheguei a casa ninguém lá estava. Pela _primeira vez_ precisava de companhia, pela primeira vez sentia falta dos meus amigos, da minha mãe e do meu pai.  
Subi até ao quarto e comecei a chorar. _Dizem que a dor é a fraqueza a sair do corpo_, mas sentia-me tão fraco por mais que chorasse. As gotas incolores não paravam de cair, estavam fora do controlo. Deplorava a miséria da minha vida. Que final tão sorumbático. Puxei de um caderno e comecei a escrever. Adormeci. Não sonhei. Acordei e estava tudo branco_. Branco foi tudo o que vi. Tentei, por momentos, percorrer o meu interior, mas nada encontrava_.  
"As palavras, as letras, a tinta e o papel _foram_ comigo. Sucumbi. A caneta foi a única coisa que por momentos me prendeu à vida, agora que rolou e caiu no chão já nada me algema. Vá, leva-me, leva-me para outro lugar que não este. Porque continuo aqui? Espero ter servido de exemplo. O mal foi que este exemplo me roubou a vida, mas pode ser que salve duas ou três, talvez mais.  
Vou agora, na esperança de um dia voltar, quem sabe... De que me valeu _possuir o mundo_? Reinar o _Universo_? Explodir _grandeza_? De que nos vale tudo se acabamos por ficar sem nada?  
Choro novamente. Choro por nada e choro por tudo. Lamento a minha história. Hoje acordei e agora coloco a questão: Acordarei de novo ou dormirei para sempre?"

_Em tempos acordei e estava cheio. Cheio de tudo e de todos, farto de amor e melodias, prosas e poemas..._

Vitor Brito


End file.
